An electronic device may include a touch sensitive display secured to an housing to form an enclosure that stores several internal components, such as a battery and a processor circuit. The electronic device can also include one or more speakers designed to emit audible sound. The one or more speakers may be negatively affected by pressure fluctuations within the electronic device that are caused by a user pressing on the touch sensitive display.